


Baby, It's a Blizzard Outside

by wanderingwonderer



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic, Even though it's the middle of summer, F/M, Fluff, Honestly I'm writing this because I'm a hoe for winter fluff, Soft John Seed, Tickle Fights, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer
Summary: It was now Rook's turn to look up at John with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare," she hissed.John shrugged. "Just tell me what I need to know.""No."
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Baby, It's a Blizzard Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've just played through Far Cry 5 for the first time and though I am more than a tad late to this fandom, I was ferociously attacked by the writing bug and now I am deep into this pit of John Seed hell.

John reclined on the sofa, truly content with his life. He'd hosted a family dinner (at Rook's insistence) that hadn't had awkward lapses and pauses in conversation - hell, Joseph had even been openly proud of him when he saw that John had brought out _non-alcoholic wine_ (also at Rook's insistence).

Jacob had apparently had a body swap with an entirely different person as he sat down, _laughed_ , and even told stories of Joseph which the preacher would rather have been forgotten, even though the smile on his face said otherwise.

Faith, who was still struggling with being brought into this family due to her past experiences and a crippling shyness, had surprised everybody by openly striking up a conversation with Rook. _In French_.

Rook had smiled at what Faith had said and replied - _also in French_.

John smiled to himself as he remembered how happy everybody had been as they left to return to their own homes for the night. He couldn't remember the last time Joseph had hugged him _without_ doing the whole forehead thing.

Rook, comfortable in her place, sat sideways on John's lap, couldn't help but smile at his expression before she pressed her smile to his temple. After a moment, as the two of them watched the snow continue to fall outside the windows of the ranch, she asked, "Did you plan this?"

The fireplace crackled merrily as John turned his head to look from the window to Rook (a much better view in his opinion), his expression amused. "I'm flattered that you think I'm powerful enough to control the weather, dear, but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you this time," he told her as he rubbed a thumb over her hip.

Rook met his gaze - and who knew it was possible for a pair of eyes to hold so much love? - and gave him a soft smile, a smile which was reserved for John alone. She hoped it held as much as the softness as she thought she poured into, the softness and love which he deserved and had never received until well into adulthood. "I don't know about that," she said. "Plenty of hidden strength in you."

John practically melted at Rook's words and when she pressed her lips to his? Well, somebody needed take him out of the oven because he was _done_. He rubbed a hand over her back, covered by a dark blue cashmere sweater she'd worn (at John's insistence), as she pulled back. "Be that as it may, dear one, if I did have a hand in this weather, I would have waited until _all_ my siblings had left before snowing us in." At that, John looked upwards at the sound of Faith as she moved about upstairs.

Faith had stayed behind after dinner, had wanted to talk to Rook more. By the time that conversation had ended, Faith had been met with the prospect of an infamous Hope County blizzard.

Rook had immediately offered Faith a guest room with open arms and a warm smile. She had also rolled her eyes at John's pout.

So now, any more... _exciting_ plans John had cooked up for he and his love had been shelved for the night. Still, he told himself he was being charitable. Virtuous, even - surely that would get Joseph off his back for a day or two? John was suddenly very glad it had been his sister and not his older brother who had ended up in this situation with them.

As always, Rook seemed able to read John's mind. "At least it isn't Joseph," Rook said. "He'd be telling us that we're living in sin. Probably have us sleeping in separate bedrooms too," she added with a laugh. It wasn't that Rook didn't love all of John's siblings - she did, she really did - but at times, Joseph could be a bit... much.

John snorted at Rook's words but had to agree. "Yes but Faith _idolises_ Joseph," he reminded the woman in his lap. "What's to say she won't tell him exactly how much sinning we're getting up to just by sharing the same bed?"

At that, Rook just gave John an enigmatic smile. "Oh, I think we'll be fine."

John looked up at Rook suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "What do you know that I don't?"

"That's quite a long list, flyboy." Rook let out an unholy squeal as John suddenly pushed her down into the couch cushions. She giggled as she looked up at John, who knelt between her legs. With as innocent an expression as she could muster, she asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"I do believe you are withholding information from me, Deputy." John slid his fingers beneath the hem of Rook's sweater and let them rest just below her ribs.

It was now Rook's turn to look up at John with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare," she hissed.

John shrugged. "Just tell me what I need to know."

"No."

John blinked and raised his eyebrows at the response. "I'm sorry, was that a 'no', Deputy?"

 _Faith is gonna owe me for this_ , Rook thought to herself as she took a deep breath. "Aha. In fact, I'll do one better - shan't," she said with a barely repressed laugh in anticipation for what was about to come.

John let out a sigh as if he was sorry. He didn't fool anybody. "Well, you brought this upon yourself," he said before he launched his attack.

* * *

Faith hovered on the stairs with a wide grin on her face as she listened to the laughter ring out and fill the ranch from the living room. Faith couldn't help but laugh herself when she heard John yelp, and assumed Rook had launched her own assault.

On John's perfectly styled hair.

"No - Don't you - _Faith_! Help me!"

"No, Faith, help _me_!"

"Get - She's _my_ sister!"

" _So_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Forever wishing that there was a version of New Game+ that let us join the cult. 
> 
> (Also, Rook ticklish AF)
> 
> (Also also I'm on Tumblr @ idrathershipsocs)


End file.
